


Girls' Night In

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Gen, Serious Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoto, Rise, and Yukiko get bossed around by Chie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Night In

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _Naoto/Rise/Yukiko + Chie, with Chie telling them what to do_
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=72223#t72223>

N: “Ch-Chie-senpai, I don’t think it’s proper for all of us to be doing this...”  
  
R: “Come on, Naoto-kun~! Don’t be such a downer!”  
  
C: “That’s the spirit, Rise-chan! How’re you doing, Yukiko? You look a little red.”  
  
Y: “Well, it’s just so hot. But I’ll manage!”  
  
R: “ _Oooooh_ , Senpai, looks yummy! Can I...?”  
  
Y: “D-Don’t lick that yet!”  
  
R: “ _Awwww_... I don’t know how much more I can wait~!”  
  
C: “Come on, Yukiko, let her have a taste! Rise’s been such a help -- usually it’s just the two of us.”  
  
Y: “W-Well, alright, but I’ll be embarrassed if...”  
  
C: “Why don’t you get in there too, Naoto-kun? You were so good at this last time.”  
  
N: “You give me too much credit, Chie-senpai.”  
  
R: “ _Mmmmm_. I think it’s delicious, Yukiko-senpai.”  
  
Y: “R-Really?”  
  
N: “Hmm, I would concur.”  
  
C: “See, Yukiko? I knew they would like it. Now, Naoto-kun, why don’t you lube that up? We wouldn’t want anything to get stuck, right?”  
  
N: “Of course, Chie-senpai. Should I use the oil over here?”  
  
C: “Hmm, I think butter might be better.”  
  
R: “What should I do Chie-senpai?”  
  
C: “You should get the rest of the toys ready, Rise-chan.”  
  
R: “No problem, Mistress!”  
  
C: “‘Mistress,’ I like the sound of that! _Fufufu_ , imagine the looks on the boys’ faces if they could see us now!”  
  
R: “I bet Souji-senpai would be great at this, he’s _sooo_ good with his hands...”  
  
Y: “Naoto-kun, could you give me a hand?”  
  
N: “Of course, Yukiko-senpai. Here, let me--”  
  
Y: “Oh no! I’m sorry, I got it all over you! Here, let me clean that off of you...”  
  
N: “Aah, that’s quite alright, Yukiko-senpai--”  
  
C: “Let her do it, Naoto-kun, you’ll be sticky for the rest of the day otherwise!”  
  
R: “Let me help, too. Heehee, Naoto, your skin is always so _smooth_ ~”  
  
N: “Please don’t touch there!”  
  
R: “Hmmm, and you taste good, too!”  
  
N: _“Please don’t lick there!”_  
  
C: “Okay girls, time for the main event! I’ll go first, just watch what I do.”  
  
Y: “Have you been practicing without me, Chie? It looks so natural!”  
  
R: “Seriously, Chie-senpai! When did you get so good?”  
  
C: “I... I’ve been reading those special ladies’ magazines.”  
  
N: “C-Could I try, Chie-senpai?”  
  
C: “Of course, Naoto-kun, I didn’t mean to hog it. Just be careful, don’t squeeze too hard.”  
  
Y: “Yeah, or it’ll get all lumpy, like mine over here.”  
  
C: “Well, no one needs to know about that but us girls.”  
  
R: “Still tastes good, Yukiko-senpai!”  
  
C: “Here Yukiko, it’s all about the fingers. Not too fast, not too slow.”  
  
Y: “C-Could you help me with this one?”  
  
C: “Sure... Like this, nice and smooth, around and around...”  
  
Y: “Ooooh...”  
  
C: “Do you need any help Rise-chan? Look at you, Naoto-kun, you’re really getting into this!”  
  
R: “Oh wow, I don’t know how much more of this I can handle! I’m losing count!”  
  
N: “22 for you, 18 for Yukiko-senpai, 25 for Chie-senpai, and 30 for me.”  
  
R: “How can you be counting at a time like this!”  
  
N: “I often find that counting helps me establish an enjoyable rhythm.”  
  
R: “Naoto, you can be so weird sometimes.”  
  
C: “Well, why don’t we stop at a nice even number... let’s see, we’re already almost at 100, how about 150? That should be enough.”  
  
Y: “Ugh, I think I’m done. Mine just aren’t as big and round as Naoto-kun’s.”  
  
C: “Come on, Yukiko, don’t stress out so much, this is supposed to be fun!”  
  
Y: “You’re right, you’re right.”  
  
C: “Feel, don’t think.”  
  
R: “This is going to be a Valentine’s to remember!”  
  
N: “Should... Should we take a picture?”  
  
\---  
  
Souji: “Wow. You girls should be proud, you’ve really outdone yourselves.”  
  
Yosuke: “Man, I wish I could’ve been there to see it all!”  
  
Kanji: “This is better than the penguin!”  
  
Teddie: “This is better than scoring! Probably!”  
  
Nanako: “ _Mmm-hmm!_ These are the best I’ve ever had!”  
  
Chie: “ _Fufufu_ ~! Nothing beats our homemade truffles!”  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
